disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
King Zøg
: "Who's that fat kid with the crown supposed to be?" King Zøg Grunkwitz'Bean's full name is Princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie de la Rochambeau Grunkwitz, not "Drunkowitz" - she just called herself that while drunk. Grunkwitz is Zøg's family name from the House of Grunkwitz (like House of Windsor or House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg) - Twitter post of Josh Weinstein's verified account is a major character of ''Disenchantment. He is the unscrupulous father of Bean and Derek, and the proud ruler of Dreamland. King Zøg is voiced by John DiMaggio. Appearance Zøg typically wears a green robe with yellow trims on the sleeves and hem. His cape is a darker shade of green, bordering on a greenish-grey. He has orange hair accompanied with large nose, eyes and ears. He has spiky hair as well as a mustache in the shape of a hair-comb. He has a golden crown with two red gems: one is in the center of the crown, and another rests on top of a strange, antenna-like protrusion emanating from the tip of the crown. Personality King Zøg is a stereotypical tyrannical king of old, ruling with only his self-interest in mind. He is cruel - teasing his son Derek mercilessly; yells a lot - especially at Bean; is vain - any lies other than flattery are a mortal crime and does not like to hear the truth - no King wants that. He misses his wife Queen Dagmar who was turned to stone 15 years ago and seeks the elixir of life to restore her to his side. He has a jester for entertainment, a news reader and enjoys watching executions. Relationships *Queen Dagmar: Bean's mother, deceased (apparently). He wishes to restore her to his side because she was the love of his life. *Bean: daughter. He has had a difficult relationship with his daughter Bean since her mother was turned to stone. *Queen Oona: Zog's second wife. Married to secure an alliance with Dankmire. *Prince Derek: only son with Oona, and heir to Dreamland. Running Gags * '''Describing Out Loud: **When inspecting something King Zøg has a habit of doing so out loud. The running gag is that the final item to be inspected is in some way unexpected or upsetting. **The gag is established in the first episode when inspects the wedding cake: he does so from top to bottom, with everything being satisfactory until he reaches the message rearranged by Bean from "Great Bentwood Dreamland Alliance" to "Get Bent Dad". This causes him to freak out. **The pattern is repeated in the second episode when the King inspects "the suspect" from bottom to top. He freaks out when he realises it is (quite obviously) Bean. **On the third occasion, the King returns to his castle after being 'treated' for a stomach bug caused from drinking dirty water. He documents his journey from the front entrance to the throne room, and seems disappointed when nothing was out of place. He obviously expects the place to be trashed, and accounts for his meticulous documentation being caused by a stroke on the way back from the spa. The expectation is in his mind (and the audiences) that something will go wrong. This expectation is averted (nothing to see here) until a little later on when the body parts fall from the chimney. (This is a delayed punchline). **The pattern is repeated with the ear explosions: they fail to go off when he expected them to, instead going off in an unexpected manner. * Talking Cat: he believes Luci to be one. Trivia * Zøg claims to be a patron of the arts. * He was one of the co-hosts of the event "Harvest Blessing" which took place in Dreamland. The report was shown in the episode "Swamp and Circumstance". * A giant hay effigy of him is craeted and burned at the harvest festival. * While performing a play marking the history between Dreamland and Dankmire, a Dankmirian child is dressed up to look like him. * His coat of arms is a tree with branches and roots clearly visible, separated by two colours. This is almost identical to that of Sir Bedevere's (Terry Jones) in Monty Python and The Holy Grail.Sir Bedevere's Coat of Arms in MPATHG pathe.nl Quotes : King Zog: It's hard to know what to do without yellin'. ---- : King Zog: Cancel all other crusades - we'll find the one true god next year. ---- : King Zog: Lying to me in any other way than flattery is a mortal crime. ---- : Bean: I've just realised, you're the reason I have a drinking problem. : King Zog: Of course I am - I'm your father. : Bean: You know what else you are? You're selfish, you're a terrible king and even if you do find a way to live for eternity, no-one in their right mind would want to spend it with you! : King Zog: Take her away until she stops pointing things out. References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dreamlanders Category:Dreamland Royal Family Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Kings Category:Military Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by John DiMaggio